Right in all the wrong ways
by Ninjabelle
Summary: Bakura has just left his old life behind and is ready to start over when he sees Malik. Both believing strongly in chances and signs, what will one night together do to them, and can it really change the way they live their lives? BakuraxMalik Yaoi. AU.


Yes. Ninjabelle also writes Thiefshipping. Why you ask?

Well, because wih Thiefshipping I can do the one thing I can't get away with when I write Psychoshipping.

Marik being a SLUT and enjoying it to be dominated completely.

So in this story, it will be Malik. YOU KNOW, THE ONE WITH THE HAIR DOWN INSTEAD OF UP. The one without the veins and tongue.

Also, and I think this is pretty important, THIS CHAPTER, ON ITSELF, I KINDA PWP. PornWithoutPlot.

But,,, IF I EVER,,, AND I SAY EVER BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF I'LL EVER FIND THE TIME OR INSPIRATION, but if I ever DO CONTINUE this story, IT WILL HAVE A PLOT. So it'll be PornWithPlot.

...cause I did leave plenty of room for further Thiefshipping awesomeness at the end of the chapter. Agree with me on this okay?

So... please don't tell me to CONTINUE SOON. Because you don't even wanna know how busy I am these days.

Other than that, THIS IS YAOI. They have SEX. That's the reason for that M.

Enjoy.

* * *

Bakura remembered meeting Malik for the first time. He remembered everything that day had brought him.

It had been a Wednesday, and the sun was setting as he drove along some highway in his old busted car. He had just left everything he'd ever known behind, left 'the guys' behind to deal with their own mistakes alone, left his old cramped room behind, and everything that had once been so familiar. He could start over, by himself. He had enough money to last the first few months, and enough cigarettes to last the first few days. He'd be alright.

So he was driving down this highway, a smoke dangling loosely between his lips, one arm casually leaning against the window and the other one steering the car with disinterest as his dark brown eyes scanned the environment around him.

The road wasn't that busy. A few cars here and there, a railway track to his right and some old golf course to his left. He could see the sun sinking lower and lower from the corner of his eye, almost fascinated by the way it created long stretched shadows everywhere.

But fascination was something Bakura rarely felt, he believed that the world was so void of exciting and enthralling things these days. But then he saw it, saw _him_.

Sitting in he car driving ahead of him, some exotic looking boy with the most enchanting lilac eyes staring right back into his own through the back window of that very expensive looking car he was being driven around in. Bakura blinked, the boy blinked, and much too soon the moment was lost as the car made a sharp jerk to the right, steering towards the exit of the highway.

Bakura was breathless for a moment, completely dazed because of _those damn eyes_, and with the realization of never seeing those eyes again if he lost track of the car, kicking in he cursed silently and kicked his foot down hard on the breaks of his car while lunging it to the right, making it to the exit at the very last moment possible.

His heart was racing, what on earth was he _doing_? But he had all the time of the world, all the freedom one could possibly have, and being Bakura he always did what _felt _good rather than doing what was_ considered_ good. And those eyes had felt so damn amazing, so fucking _real_ gazing into his own for that short moment that Bakura really didn't give a damn and frantically scanned the road ahead of him for that one car.

He did not find it right away, a wave of panic crashing over him, but then he saw a shining velvety black making it's way over to a gas station and Bakura let out a sigh of relief. He followed the car containing his newfound obsession slowly, making sure to stay a good bit behind it for the sake of not being caught.

The car parked and Bakura watched intensely from his spot quite close as a man stepped out from behind the steering wheel, taking out a phone and putting it to his ear as he started blabbering in some foreign language. The boy was currently still laying on the backseat of the car, and from where Bakura was sitting crouched against his own car he could only see the blonde top of his head. Disappointed by this Bakura dropped his gaze back on the other man and took some time to take in his appearance. He did look quite foreign, bronzed skin, blue eyes and some weird turban-thing on his head that made him, in Bakura's opinion, appear completely retarded. He wondered where the man and the boy had come from, but was quickly distracted as said boy, finally, quite lazily moved himself off of the backseat and out of the car.

Bakura made an approving sound somewhere in the back of his throat as he let his eyes wander across the boy's lean body. God, he was gorgeous. Such pretty sun kissed hair reaching up to his shoulder blades, long dark lashes and, what was that… _kohl?_ framing those amazing eyes. Other than that, the boy had a cute, small nose and perfect full lips. Bakura's imagination was running wild, already making up very inappropriate scenarios and he couldn't help but wonder, _how old is he… what's his name?_

He appeared about 16 years of age, although Bakura couldn't be exactly sure.

_That makes him a minor… how wrong of me to think such dirty things…_ he couldn't help but grin at his own thoughts.

Pulled back rather harshly from his thoughts Bakura listened closely as the boy started wining to the man about being sore, and tired and hungry…

So apparently they had been driving around for a while.

The man bowed politely and snapped his phone shut making his way to the little shop attached to the gas station. The boy let out a long sigh and slumped down on a nearby curb looking up to the sky.

It took all Bakura had to _not _assault the boy right then and there, but he told himself he had enough gas to follow that car around all night, so he managed to contain himself and stay put next to his own car to gaze at the boy with his mind continuing to make up any possible scenario involving himself and the boy.

After what seemed far too short the man returned with various foods, and he and the boy got back in the car and continued their journey to wherever.

Bakura followed, making sure there were always a few cars in between, and after a while lost track of where exactly they were, but he, again, told himself that it didn't matter, that he was free to travel as far as he wished. So he turned up his radio and followed that car, ready for wherever it would lead him.

----

Malik stretched once again on the backseat and rested his head on his arms while gazing out of the back window of the car.

"Shadi?" he spoke after a while.

"Hmm?"

"Do we know him…" Malik said quietly, voice trailing off.

"Him? Sir?" Shadi enquired.

"Yes… that guy, he's been following us for a while now…"

Shadi raised his brows, looking in the rearview mirror for a sign of said 'guy'.

"I don't believe we are being followed, it's nothing to worry yourself over you know. We've been driving for a long time Malik, you must be tired."

Malik groaned.

"Of course I'm tired… what did you expect?"

Shadi smiled at Malik's back through the mirror. "We'll stop for the night at the next motel we spot, okay? Then we can continue the rest of the journey to your sister tomorrow."

Malik waved his hand dismissively. "Whatever…" he mumbled, stifling a yawn.

----

Bakura groaned in annoyance as the black car passed yet another exit, showing no signs of stopping soon. They'd been going for hours now and Bakura was starting to feel sleepier each passing second.

Reaching in his pocket for his cigarettes he cursed loudly realizing he was through yet another package and searched in his bag on the passengers seat to retrieve some new smokes. Really, excessive smoking was something he did when either annoyed, angry or upset. Or horny, or when in pretty much any other possible mood. Swaying about the road in his attempts to find his smokes he almost missed it when the car finally moved for an exit. Dropping his, finally found, package of cigarettes, Bakura smoothly steered after the black car, following it until it stopped at the parking lot of a motel.

Pulling to a stop at the opposite end of the parking lot Bakura let out a long moan as he finally lit a new cigarette and took a long drag.

_Thank god they finally stopped._

His eyes remained on the boy the whole time as he watched him and the man make their way to the entrance of the motel, and grinned in smug self satisfaction as he watched them climb the stairs up to two separate rooms.

_At least they're not lovers… that would have been problematic._

Still, the whole situation in itself was already problematic to say the least.

Putting the fact that he'd been following two people completely foreign to him for an entire evening aside, there was still the problem of the gorgeous boy all alone in that crappy motel room and Bakura himself all alone in his crappy car, and with no excuse whatsoever to knock on the boy's door Bakura figured he really had nothing else to do but to wait until morning, and maybe then he could 'accidentally' bump into the boy and chitchat for a while until he had him completely wrapped up in his, natural, charms and underneath him on one of those motel beds.

Yes. That seemed like quite the plan.

----

Malik flopped onto the big fluffy motel bed with a long sigh. The room wasn't half bad, in fact, it appeared quite luxurious for a motel in his opinion. In his eyes anything other than that same old room back in Egypt was something amazing. Across the bed was a glass sliding door leading to a tiny balcony and beneath that balcony was a small pool. Marik grinned, promising himself to take a dive before leaving the next day.

Maybe things could work out, they were in America now, the place to go for one with big dreams and absurd wishes…

All Marik had ever wanted was freedom, and perhaps this was his final chance to get it.

Also, Malik was one to always accept a challenge when one came his way, so when he got up from the bed and peeked through a crack in the curtains and found that _same crappy white-rusted car_ parked across the parking lot with it's handsome driver slouched in his seat Malik decided that this chance was one not to be left untaken.

He quietly tiptoed along the many doors until he reached the stairs and took a deep breath before approaching the car.

Because what was the worst that could happen? Besides the man being an insane stalker/rapist/mentally unwell person, asking him why he'd been following Malik's car seemed like a natural thing to do. _It's an adventure. My first adventure in America. _And so, with that in the back of his mind, Malik tapped on the car's window.

----

Bakura's eyes flew open at the sound of something ticking next to his ear. He hadn't meant to fall asleep… he had to watch, had to stay awake or the boy… the boy could have already left!

Turning his head to the side slowly his heart nearly stopped when he found _that boy _staring curiously into his eyes.

"…hi." the boy said.

Bakura blinked. And again, but the boy was still there.

"Hi…" Bakura finally managed.

He opened his door and slowly stepped out of his car, his eyes never leaving the boy's.

"So. Why were you following me…?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes, had he not been careful? How the hell did that brat find out? _Stay calm. Calm. He's not a brat. He's going to be your next lover if you play this right, calm, Bakura, stay calm._

"What makes you think you're important enough for me to follow you? Surely you cannot be that arrogant?"

The boy was visibly taken aback by his words and that made Bakura smirk.

"…don't deny it, I'm not stupid you know."

"Of course not…" Bakura countered, "But, you are rather egocentric… aren't you?"

The boy smiled a sickly, fake, sweet smile.

"I'm a lot a things… actually. Curious is one of them…" With that the boy took two steps forward, stopping just inches away from Bakura.

"Curious about what…" Bakura said, slowly.

"Mmm… what it's like… to feel… good."

The way the boy said it, so… so… erotic. Bakura nearly came right there.

"Isn't that why you followed me… because you wonder… don't you?"

It was a scary thing how close to the truth this boy was, but Bakura's face remained a mask of coolness he wasn't actually feeling.

"Even if I did… why are you here questioning me about it? Shouldn't you whine to your…" at that Bakura mentioned for the motel room door he'd seen the man accompanying the boy leave through earlier. "…shouldn't you whine to that man about me…? For all you know, I could be very dangerous…"

The boy, again, smiled sweetly.

"Shadi is my driver, personal tutor and caretaker, but I believe I'm old enough to take care of things myself… even if they are dangerous."

Bakura smirked. "Sure… then how will you take care of… me?"

The boy tilted his head to the side and for a moment appeared to be in deep thought. "I believe that the best way to take care of you is to allow you to do to me whatever you please, and ask you questions later."

Bakura raised his eyebrows at this, he'd never expected things to be this easy, but then without much of a second thought moved his lips right next to the boy's ear and whispered, "that seems like quite the plan, boy… you already seem to realize I'm not one to talk much during _hot steamy sex_." At that Bakura grabbed the boys arm and dragged him up to the door of his room, tapping his foot impatiently when the boy didn't immediately succeed to open the door.

When that cursed door finally did crack open Bakura had already kicked it shut and the boy pinned beneath him on the bed in less than a second. Gods, he hadn't been so aroused in ages, and the boy was just… _perfect_.

Attacking the boy's throat with his tongue and teeth Bakura breathly mumbled "…my name's Bakura, by the way." and Malik bit his lip to stifle a moan.

"…ah!… d-did you only tell…ahh… me… ohgod… this because y-you…ahhh… expect me to be screaming it later…mmmm… on…?"

Bakura smirked. "Maybe I did… you got anything you want me to be groaning later on, too?"

At that Malik sat up a little and looked Bakura in the eyes, catching his full attention for a moment in which he sensually whispered, "…my name is Malik."

"Malik…" Bakura mumbled, enjoying the way it rolled off his tongue as if he alone was made to say that name with so much contained desire straining the sound.

"Well then, Malik… do you think you have what it takes to pleasure me?"

Malik licked his lips in a, if he'd been any other person, very whorish way before laying back down on the bed and closing his eyes.

"I believe the plan was for you to be allowed to do whatever you pleased. To me. So, get going already…"

Bakura clenched his teeth at the boy's attitude, but he wasn't very much one for bottom so decided that the situation at hand was quite the ideal one.

He could give cute little Malik the night of his life this way, make him beg, moan and scream for more… get him hooked, make him desire Bakura the way a junk desired his next shot. With so much _want _it hurt.

"If that's how you want it… that's what you're getting…"

And so it started.

After 20 minutes of kissing licking sucking biting scratching and _fucking,_ Malik, together with his attitude, was completely reduced to a sweating, moaning bucking mess between the mattress and Bakura's body that was pressed flush against his own.

"Ah-hh… Bakura! P-please… ohh…"

Bakura's response was another well aimed trust, sending Malik to see stars and causing the boy's nails to rake across his back leaving ten bright red and bleeding streaks.

"Damn… Malik… so fucking tight… so good…" It was true, and Bakura couldn't help but wonder if maybe he'd been a virgin… even if he wasn't it didn't matter, he felt amazing, perfect… and with every trust it became harder and harder to breath for both of them.

Somewhere in the back of Bakura's mind something screamed at him for being so easy when it came to sex, but he dismissed it, as always, and kept on trusting, kept going until Malik's throat was raw from screaming and Bakura's shoulders completely clawed open.

Oh god yes! He loved if when his lovers were vocal… loved the idea of whoever came close enough to the room being able to hear them. And most of all, found knowing that he was the one causing Malik to scream in pleasure so loudly so extremely arousing he had to bite down on the boy's shoulder, hard, to keep from screaming out himself.

Completely out of breath Bakura managed to choke out a "Malik… I'm gonna…" as a final warning, but besides that he was so completely lost in the pleasure he hardly noticed Malik protesting until the amazing friction around his rock hard cock disappeared. "Hey! What the-"

"Not yet…" Malik gasped moving to Bakura's side.

Bakura growled in annoyance, grabbing the boy's sides to guide him back down to where he wanted him the most, but Malik had other plans.

"Stay still for a moment." he ordered, still quite out of breath himself, and Bakura grinned inwardly noticing how raw Malik's voice was indeed sounding.

_All because of me…_

Soon though, any coherent thought escaped him as Malik's hot, tight, slick body slowly moved over his aching arousal again, setting a steady rhythm while moaning every time he came down.

"Mmm… Bakura…"

Bakura closed his eyes and let his head fall back against the pillows, groaning appreciatively every once in a while, trying, harder now, to make it last as long as possible.

"My god… Malik… where did you learn all this… damn…"

Malik let out a shaky laugh/moan and leaned forward to press warm, wet kisses on Bakura's chest while whispering "…I learn along the way… and I've had so many _fantasies_… you wouldn't believe how many times I've dreamed of doing this with someone worthy enough of my body."

Bakura groaned before chuckling softly. "And you found _me _worthy? I'm _honored_…"

Malik bit down on one of his nipples quite hard, causing an unintended moan to slip past Bakura's lips. "…I thought you were a chance I just had to take, an adventure too thrilling to pass up… and yes, therefore you are worthy of me."

Bakura moved his hand, that had been tangled in the boy's hair, to his chin, taking a firm hold of it and forcing him to look at him.

"…you're such a slut, Malik. But I'm more than happy to play a part in one of your fantasies…"

Malik moaned softly leaning in further and finally pressing their lips together in a mind blowing kiss.

That, together with Malik's fast, rhythmic bouncing on top of him, that warm tongue moving against his own, Bakura saw white and gasped as Malik's inner muscles clamped down on him and they reached their climax together.

----

It was 4 am and Bakura was still laying in the exact position as nearly two hours ago. On his back, eyes on the ceiling, with a warm, soft body sprawled out on top of him and with his heart beating faster than usual.

_So amazing_.

It truly had been amazing, such a young and perfect body all around him, those moans… god what did he ever do to deserve such _perfect pleasure_?

Not much, he knew.

The life of a criminal wasn't something worth envy nor this kind of reward. But maybe leaving that cruel lifestyle behind was? Did he not leave everything behind last afternoon? It seemed like so long ago but it hadn't even been 24 hours yet.

Bakura, alike Malik's belief in chances, believed in _signs_, all kinds of them.

The previous night, a job needed to be done somewhere out of town, a simple robbery together with the guys. He'd be in charge of all the technical stuff since he was the only one with enough brain cells left to operate a computer. He'd also be driving the get away car, again because he was the only one with enough brain left to drive a car fast, without causing accidents.

Just a job, like any other, nothing had been wrong.

But somehow… somehow there were always those damn _signs_, little as they sometimes were.

Bakura noticed by the way the guys had been acting that day, talking to each other, eyes scanning the room to see if they were alone, Bakura being left out of most of these little talks.

The signs, the way one of his best buddies, Zoku, or better known as Big Z, had guilt written all over his face as they loaded their weapons and junk into the van that night.

Signs, because of the way Sid, the boss, appeared to be ignoring him more than usual.

Signs, because of the way the door to the vault slammed closed when Bakura was left there alone to pack their equipment and _those fucking signs_ as he could hear sirens closing in from outside.

He'd never ever cursed that loudly as he had at that very moment.

_Trapped. Betrayed. Left as bait for the damn police so the rest could get away._

God he was so angry, and he'd left his damn cigarettes in that fucking van.

Still, he was the smartest one, the only one who didn't use coke or heroine on a daily basis and therefore the only one capable of realizing that there was a ventilation shaft in the ceiling, and the only one smart enough to realize that air came from _outside _and the _only damn one _of the _whole damn group _lean and small enough to crawl through it on his way to freedom.

It had been a miracle how he managed to get out of the room before the police broke into the vault, but he'd made it!

Made it all the way into a nasty narrow alley, carrying one gun with 6 bullets and nothing else.

He hijacked a car, because that wasn't so hard, and raced his way to the 'nest' or better called, their headquarters, where he was sure 'the guys' would never ever expect to see him.

_Another _one of those _signs _when he found the nest empty.

So apparently those _bastards _crossed the police on their way back, and with a van loaded with stolen goods they wouldn't make it out with a simple excuse.

Bakura smirked as he packed his stuff, leaving a small note on the dartboard.

'_Come across me, even once, and you die. All of you._

_Baku.'_

That was all they needed to know after all. Revenge was something so sweet, and Bakura could hardly wait to _blow out_ all of their damn brains. Damn them for betraying him.

So signs, they were important in Bakura's life, then what kind of sign was that beautiful Malik? What did it mean… what would it mean for Bakura's life to have shared such mind blowing passion with someone…

He was curious to find out.

Finally at ease Bakura allowed his eyes to drift shut, he needed his sleep, after all, if he was planning on doing sinful things to Malik again the next day. And he was definitely planning ahead.

* * *

A/N

...you know, just because I got all bitchy telling you not to whine about wanting me to continue soon doesn't mean I don't want you to review.

Because I really do wants some juicy reviews.

And I, personally, think I'm getting better at writing lemons... SO SOME FEEDBACK ABOUT THIS WOULD BE DELICIOUS.

...honestly though, if I do find the time and inspiration I will try my best to turn this into a nice Thiefshipping story. I just don't want to start another one and keep people waiting for chapters far too long.

So... with that said... JUST REVIEW OKAY??

I will love you if you do.

xx Ninjabelle.


End file.
